Rain
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Taufan selalu penasaran, kenapa Halilintar sangat menyukai hujan? Bukankah hujan bisa membuatnya sakit? Dan sekarang, Halilintar sakit! Tapi, akhirnya Taufan mengetahui kenapa Halilintar suka dengan cuaca bernama hujan itu../WarnInside!/Side Story from Chaper 4 Pocky!


**Halo semuaa~!**

 **YEEYYY XD sesuai janji saya untuk publish side storynya xD**

 **Saya sebenarnya dapet nih ide waktu nonton sinet di an*v xD sebenarnya juga, saya gak niat untuk nambahin Halilintar jadi sakit disini, tapi biarlah, kalau Halilin sakit kan mungkin bisa jadi sedikit seru XD**

 **Dan saya juga lagi sakit sih waktu ngerjain fic ini, iya, sakit, SAKIT PIKIRAN KARENA TUGAS SEKOLAAHHHH QAQ #dibuang**

 **Saya gak mau basa-basi lagi disini, soalnya waktu basa-basinya sudah ada di bawah fic, karena itu Saya udah gak tahu mau bilang apaan disini (?).**

.

.

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Pair : Halilintar x Taufan (HaliTau), slight! Kaizo x Ochobot (KaiOcho)

Warning : BxB, Sho-ai, Yaoi, Incest, GaJe, abal, _misstypos_ , tulisan ampas, no power, OOC, yang gak suka yaoi/bagi yang homophobic diharapkan menyingkir darisini, fluffness menyerang, bagi yang gak suka juga sama pairnya harap menyingkir juga karena Miza takut ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan, credit to cover owner

.

.

 **Don't Like? Don't try to Read~!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rain

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak begitu cerah, karena dari pagi gumpalan awan bewarna abu-abu pekat itu menutupi sinar matahari. Cuaca menjadi dingin, dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kuat, bisa membuat semua orang lebih berdiam diri di rumah sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan meminum minuman coklat panas yang dapat lebih menghangatkan badan.

Bulir-bulir air mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang sekarang nampak tidak bersahabat itu, beberapa orang terlihat panik ketika serbuan tetesan air tersebut sudah mulai menyentuh tanah. Terkecuali satu orang yang malah menatap kedatangan hujan, yaitu Halilintar,

"Hey, Kak Hali! Cepat masuk! Hujan sudah mulai deras!"

Teriakan seseorang terdengar di gendang telinga milik Halilintar, itu adalah Adik Kembarnya, Taufan yang menyuruhnya untuk lekas masuk ke dalam rumah. Halilintar hanya bisa menatap Taufan yang nampak cemas dengannya, lalu dia tersenyum kecil yang menandakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu khawatir terhadap keadaannya.

Taufan tetap terlihat cemas dengan Halilintar, sedangkan Halilintar hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari melambai kecil dengan senyuman kecil yang masih terpatri di wajah rupawannya tersebut. Memberitahu bahwa dia tidak apa-apa saat air-air hujan itu mengenai topi, baju, serta wajahnya.

Dia basah kuyup, tapi seperti tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Karena inilah Taufan merasa khawatir, bisa saja Halilintar sakit! Yah, meski Taufan sudah sering melihat Halilintar berhujan-hujanan sampai hujan itu berhenti atau sanpai Halilintar bosan bermain hujan.

"Aku tidak apa, Taufan! Kau masuklah saja, kau bisa sakit!" Halilintar berteriak pada Taufan, karena bila berbicara biasa saja suara deras hujan dapat mengalahkan suaranya.

' _Bodoh, kau lah yang bisa sakit! Bodoh, Kak Hali bodoh!'_ Batin Taufan merutuki Kakaknya tersebut, dia dan Halilintar sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Taufan sibuk menatap Halilintar dengan cemas, Halilintar hanya melihat ke atas, dimana air hujan itu turun membasahi bumi.

Gempa, adik kembar pertamanya, menepuk bahunya dengan senyuman maklum yang tercetak di wajahnya. "Kak Taufan, biarkanlah Kak Hali, nanti dia juga bosan sendiri. Sekarang, Kak Taufan masuklah ke dalam rumah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, pakaianmu juga basah loh. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Setidaknya perkataan Gempa membuatnya sedikit tenang, lalu Taufan pun mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh Gempa.

Beberapa waktu setelah Taufan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Gempa, Taufan kembali ke teras rumah untuk mengawasi Halilintar yang masih betah hujan-hujanan tersebut. Sampai satu jam lamanya dia menunggu, ditemani dengan secangkir coklat panas buatan Gempa, hujan sudah hampir reda, membuat Taufan lega karena Halilintar mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilangkan kalau masuk saja ke dalam rumah," ujar Halilintar membuat Taufan menggembungkan salah satu pipinya.

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu!"

"Tidak usah khawatir ataupun cemas, daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat, tak sepertimu yang terkadang mudah sakit." Ucapan Halilintar langsung nyelekit di hati Taufan.

Taufan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, "Iya deh yang kuat," cibir Taufan membuat Halilintar tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Taufan yang terlindungi oleh topi tersebut. "Sudahlah! Cepat masuk lalu mandi! Agar kau tidak sakit!" Taufan pun akan berlalu dari Halilintar, bila saja Halilintar tidak memegang pundaknya saat dia berbalik.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak marah!"

"Kau marah, aku tahu itu. Maaf ya."

"Hmp! Kak Hali tidak usah meminta maaf, 'kan itu juga kebiasaan Kakak untuk mandi hujan."

Taufan pun pergi meninggalkan Halilintar yang menggeleng pasrah melihat sifatnya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Halilintar mengikuti jejak Taufan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, membersihkan diri, lalu berkumpul dengan para Adiknya.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, Taufan pun terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Setelah sedikit termenung di tepi ranjangnya, Taufan mulai berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekolah. Tapi saat setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia heran, biasanya Kakaknya itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah mengantuknya yang menurut Taufan itu lucu, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Halilintar tidak ada disana, Taufan sempat berpikir kalau Halilintar telat bangun, jadi dia hanya menggendikkan bahunya lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk membantu Gempa menyiapkan sarapan.

Suara derap langkah kaki Taufan dari tangga terdengar oleh Gempa, lalu Gempa pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Taufan sedang menatapinya yang lagi memasak. "Pagi, Kak," sapanya pada Taufan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Taufan juga membalas sapaan serta senyuman Gempa. "Pagi juga, apa Kak Hali masih belum bangun?"

"Kak Halilintar? Kurasa belum, coba cek saja ke kamarnya. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk membangunkan Blaze dan Ice!"

"Tentu~!"

Taufan pun lekas menuju kamar kedua Adik Kembarnya itu, lalu ketika membuka pintu dia melihat Blaze dan Ice masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur masing-masing. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Taufan menarik selimut milik Blaze dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ice. Tapi semua cara yang dia lakukan tadi tidak ada yang berhasil. Taufan pun berpikir untuk sedikit mengerjai Blaze dan Ice, dia pun mengambil seember air dingin dari kamar mandi lalu menyipratkannya pada kedua wajah Adiknya.

"Uhh, apa sih basah-basah?" lenguh Blaze berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, sedangkan Ice hanya menguap sembari mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Ayo bangun! Nanti aku siram kalian berdua loh," ancam Taufan sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyiram, tapi Taufan mengurungkan niatnya saat keduanya telah berdiri dan mulai berjalan (meski harus sempoyongan) ke kamar mandi.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan membangunkan Kak Hali."

Taufan lalu melenggang pergi dari kamar Blaze dan Ice, menuju ke kamar Halilintar. Ketika pintunya telah terbuka, Taufan hanya bisa melihat gundukan selimut di kasur Halilintar, serta sedikit mendengar suara batuk dari dalam selimut tersebut. _'Apakah?'_ tanya Taufan dalam batinnya, mengira-ngira bahwa Halilintar sekarang sedang sakit.

Dengan perlahan, Taufan menyingkirkan selimut milik Halilintar, dan menemukan sang Sulung sedang tidur dengan napas yang memburu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Taufan panik, dia langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Halilintar. "Hangat, sudah kuduga dia bakal sakit," gumam Taufan sedikit mendesah pasrah.

"Kak Taufan? Kenapa Kakak lama? Blaze dan Ice sudah siap-oh." Sebuah suara membuat Taufan sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Gempa berdiri di sana.

"Ah, Gempa."

"Kak Halilintar kenapa? Apa dia demam?" tanya Gempa mendekat ke arah Taufan. Sebagai jawaban Taufan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, raut wajah Gempa menjadi khawatir ketika mendengar keadaan Halilintar. "Sekarang bagaimana? Tidak mungkin dia tinggal sendirian di saat kita sekolah!"

"Jangan khawatir Gempa, aku akan menjaganya, kau dan yang lain sarapan saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkan surat ijin untuk Halilintar, nanti aku menyusul sarapan kok."

"Baiklah, tolong jaga dia ya, Kak Taufan."

"Ya ya, kau cepatlah berangkat sebentar lagi." Gempa menuruti perkataan Taufan.

Setelah pintu ditutup oleh Gempa, Taufan mulai beranjak berdiri, tapi saat dia akan berjalan, pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Itu tangan Halilintar. "Kakak? Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Taufan? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Halilintar disusul oleh batuknya, Halilintar mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Dia terjatuh ke tempat tidur lagi. Membuat Taufan dengan cemas membantu Halilintar untuk duduk dengan bersandar pada kayu sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak sekolah hari ini, aku akan merawat Kakak. Kak Hali demam, tentu saja kami tidak bisa membiarkan Kak Hali sendiri," jawab Taufan dibalas gelengan tegas Halilintar.

"Kau harus sekolah, aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri."

"Tidak! Gempa sudah setuju dengan ini!"

Halilintar tidak membalas ucapan Taufan, kepalanya sangat pening. Akhirnya Taufan menganggap diamnya Halilintar itu sebagai 'Ya', lalu turun ke bawah untuk membawakan Halilintar segelas air dengan kompres di tangannya. Taufan juga membawakan obat penurun panas untuk Halilintar.

"Kakak tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan setelah itu baru Kakak meminum obatnya," ujar Taufan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Halilintar.

Sambil menunggu Taufan, Halilintar melamun, memikirkan bahwa Taufan seharusnya tidak terlalu cemas dengan keadaannya. Meski dia tahu bahwa Taufan sangat menyayanginya, itu yang membuat Halilintar menyukai Adiknya tersebut. Walapun dari luar Taufan terkesan bandel seperti Blaze dan selalu bisa membuatnya kesal, namun sifat lembut serta penyayang seperti Gempa yang ada pada dalam diri Taufan membuat Halilintar merasa nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Dia menyayangi semua saudaranya, tapi untuk Taufan, ada pengecualian. Wajah manis Taufan dan senyuman hangatnya bisa membuat Halilintar selalu terbayang-bayang dengannya, serta kulitnya begitu halus serta cerah itu membuat Halilintar ingin selalu menyentuhnya, dan rambut Taufan yang berwangi _mint_ tersebut bisa menjadikan Halilintar ingin menciumnya.

' _Eh? Menciumnya?'_ tersadar dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Halilintar sekarang merasa bahwa dirinya bisa saja menjadi mesum. Namun setelah sedikit lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan semuanya. Halilintar melihat Taufan membawakan semangkok bubur hangat, Taufan juga masih memakai _apron_ biru langit kesukaan Gempa.

"Ini, Kak Hali makan dulu buburnya. Habiskan itu lalu minum obatnya, aku akan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu," ucap Taufan tetap dibalas anggukan kecil dari Halilintar.

Sementara Taufan sedang mencari baju yang pas untuk Kakaknya, Halilintar hanya menatap bubur itu lalu menyuapkan sesendok bubur tersebut ke mulutnya. Setelah menelan bubur buatan Taufan, hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Halilintar.

Enak.

Taufan yang melihat Halilintar memakan buburnya dengan lahap itu tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Taufan.

"Lumayan enak," jawab Halilintar sedikit membuat wajah Taufan senang. Halilintar menyadari itu, dia pun terkekeh kecil saat Taufan dengan bersemangat mencarikan pakaian untuknya.

"Kalau sudah habis, minum obatnya! Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu," ujar Taufan membuat Halilintar menghembuskan napas malas, dia sangat malas untuk mandi sekarang.

"Kenapa harus mandi?"

"Kakak tidak mau mandi? Ya sudahlah, aku akan membawa seember air hangat saja sebentar lagi."

Halilintar sedikit merinding mendengarnya, Taufan mau apakan dia dengan ember air itu?

"Tenanglah, aku cuma mau menyeka badan atas Kak Hali saja, bukan untuk menyiram Kak Hali dengan ember tersebut." Taufan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Halilintar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _horror_. Seolah-olah dia dapat membaca pikiran Halilintar. "Dan lagi, mana perkataan Kakak kalau daya pertahanan tubuh Kakak kuat?" cibir Taufan dibalas dengusan gusar dari Halilintar, sementara Taufan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya ya ya, terserahlah." Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya berang.

Setelah memilih baju yang dirasanya cocok untuk Halilintar, Taufan pun pamit pergi untuk melakukan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Halilintar menatap ke arah dimana Taufan menghilang setelah berbelok dari pintu ke sebelah kanan. Hanya menatap saja, tanpa ada pikiran apapun di kepalanya, melamunkan bahwa Taufan sudah seperti Istrinya saja.

"Istri? Heh," gumam Halilintar sedikit menyeringai kecil ketika Taufan membawa masuk seember kecil berisikan air hangat sambil sedikit tertatih-tatih.

"Nah, Kak Hali, buka bajumu."

"Apa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tidak." Satu kata dari Taufan membuat Halilintar mendengus kesal mendengarnya, Taufan sendiri cuma memeletkan lidahnya pada Halilintar. Tapi Halilintar tetap menjalankan apa yang Taufan suruh, yaitu membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk kepada Taufan.

Taufan yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan paksa, wajahnya merona. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat kain bersih yang dia celupkan ke air hangat tersebut menyentuh kulit Halilintar. Mulai dari bahu sang Kakak yang dia seka, tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya, sampai Halilintar bertanya sesuatu. "Solar dan Thorn kemana? Tadi malam aku hanya melihat kalian berempat saja."

"Solar dan Thorn pergi menginap di rumah Ochobot dan Tok Aba."

"Lalu, kau? Kau tidak ada di tempat tidurmu juga," tanya Halilintar lagi, tapi dibalas cengiran lebar dari Taufan.

"Aku tidur di kamar Solar dan Thorn! Kasur di kamar mereka lembut sekali~!" Jawab Taufan tetap mempertahankan cengiran lebarnya, membuat Halilintar mau tak mau tersenyum melihat Taufan.

Lalu percakapan mereka berlanjut, sampai Taufan selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dia menyuruh Halilintar untuk menyelesaikan sisanya dan dia sendiri akan pergi menuju ke Kedai Tok Aba sebentar.

.

.

Di kedai, Taufan dapat melihat sesosok pria berambut _Blonde_ dengan warna hitam di setiap ujung rambut tersebut sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Mata _Sapphire_ indah pria yang dikenal Taufan itu terpancar kehangatan, sambil tersenyum manis Taufan pergi ke Ochobot yang ternyata sedang bersama Kaizo, Abang Fang.

"Pagi, Ochobot, Kaizo!" Sapa Taufan ceria, langsung membuat kedua pria yang dia panggil menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Taufan.

Kaizo membalas sapaan Taufan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taufan yang tidak terlindugi oleh topi. "Pagi juga!"

"Taufan? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Ochobot, tatapannya menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Taufan tertawa gugup.

"Aku menjaga Kak Hali," jawab Taufan dibalas Ochobot yang melihatnya heran, lalu Taufan pun dengan cepat melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum Ochobot bertanya lagi. "Kak Halilintar sekarang sedang demam, dia ada di rumah. Gempa serta yang lain menitipkannya padaku."

"Begitu. Apa sekarang Halilintar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaizo dibalas anggukan oleh Taufan.

"Syukurlah panasnya sedikit menurun, dia hanya demam biasa karena semalam dia habis hujan-hujanan."

"Lagi?" Taufan mengangguk mendengarnya, sementara Ochobot hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Dia tidak pernah bosan untuk melakukan hal tersebut."

"Begitulah anak muda, mereka suka melakukan hal-hal yang bisa saja membuat mereka terluka," ucap Kaizo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Ochobot hanya memandang kesal Kaizo, "Kau kira dirimu sudah tua? Kau bahkan mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata!"

"Oh ayolah, itu seru!"

"Seru? Kau bilang itu seru? Dengan menyalip truk-truk besar dan mobil kau bilang itu seru?! Kau bisa saja terkena musibah!"

"Aww~ manisnya~! Ocho khawatir padaku ya?" Kaizo malah menggoda Ochobot yang membuat wajah Ochobot perlahan merona, karena malu dan kesal pastinya. Apalagi Kaizo mencubit salah satu pipinya tersebut.

Ochobot hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Taufan dan Kaizo, lalu dia mencibir. "Siapa juga yang khawatir, aku hanya sedikit cemas saja."

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting kau tetap memiliki rasa khawatir dan cemas padaku~! Itu sangat manis, _sweetie_ ," balas Kaizo mengacak-acak rambut Ochobot sambil tertawa melihat wajah pria tersebut tambah memerah.

Taufan disini merasa terkacangi (?) oleh kedua lelaki dewasa di depannya itu. "Lalu? Kaizo ngapain di sini? Mau _ngapel_ ya?" tanya Taufan dengan polosnya, disambut gelakan tawa lebih keras dari Kaizo sampai-sampai dia memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Semacam itulah," balas Kaizo, sedangkan Taufan hanya membulatkan mulutnya saja –tetap dengan pandangan polos.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu. Kasihan Kak Hali ditinggal di rumah," pamit Taufan mulai beranjak berdiri lalu mulai berjalan pulang setelah Ochobot dan Kaizo membalas pamitannya.

.

.

Taufan telah sampai di rumahnya, dan mulai memasuki kamar mereka untuk memastikan apakah Kakaknya baik-baik saja, serta Taufan berharap bahwa Halilintar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh seperti duduk di tepi jendela sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Jujur, Taufan tidak suka melihat kelakuan aneh Halilintar yang satu itu, karena Halilintar bisa saja terjatuh dari lantai dua kamarnya!

Untung saja saat mengecek ke dalam kamar, Halilintar terlihat tertidur di tempat tidurnya –membuat Taufan menghela napas lega. Dengan perlahan demi perlahan, Taufan melangkah ke Halilintar secara hati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara deritan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Lalu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tenang Halilintar saat terlelap.

Taufan dengan pelan mengecup sebentar dahi Halilintar. "Cepatlah sembuh, Kak." Taufan berujar, lalu tersenyum kembali, lalu Taufan mulai berbalik dan berjalan keluar –jika seandainya pergelangan tangan miliknya tidak ditahan oleh tangan Halilintar.

"Kakak?" beo Taufan kembali menatap Halilintar, tapi Halilintar masih terlihat terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taufan."

Taufan tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar, dia mulai berpikir bahwa Halilintar sedang mengigau. Sesaat Taufan terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Halilintar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Taufan pun lekas pergi setelah membalas igauan Halilintar, dengan wajah yang memerah pastinya. Tanpa tahu, bahwa orang yang dia anggap tidur itu sekarang sedang menyeringai di balik selimutnya.

Halilintar memang sempat tertidur tadi, tapi dia terbangun ketika Taufan mulai masuk ke kamar. Meski Taufan sudah melangkah secara pelan dan hati-hati, pendengaran Halilintar juga tajam untuk mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan kaki Taufan. Hanya saja Halilintar memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur saja, dan dengan iseng mengucapkan perasaannya pada Taufan –walau pertamanya dia berharap Taufan cuma menganggap dia hanya mengigau lalu Taufan pergi dari kamar dengan diam. Namun, ternyata Taufan membalas perkataannya! Halilintar sangat senang, dia tidak begitu menyangka hal tersebut.

Halilintar pun bangun dari acara tidurannya lalu menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya ke sembarangan arah. Dan dia lalu menuju ke tempat yang dia kira-kira ada Taufan. Serta tujuan pertamanya adalah, ruang tamu, dan tepat dugaannya, Taufan sedang berada disana. Sedang duduk di sofa berwarna hijau tosca, sambil menonton televisi. Dengan diam, Halilintar berjalan tanpa suara ke Taufan yang membelakanginya, hingga Taufan tidak menyadari bahwa sang Kakak menuju ke arahnya.

Merasa jaraknya sudah cukup untuk mengageti Taufan, Halilintar tiba-tiba memeluk Taufan dari arah belakangnya, membuat Taufan terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"K-Kakak?! Kau membuatku kaget!" Halilintar hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar protesan Taufan. "Dan, kenapa kau malah kemari? Kau harus di kamarmu untuk beristirahat. Tapi tunggu, bukannya kau tadi tidur?"

"Santai, Taufan. Aku sudah terbangun sejak kau memasuki kamar kita."

Halilintar mengatakan itu dengan santai, tanpa peduli bahwa wajah Taufan perlahan merona. Jadi, Halilintar mengetahui perbuatannya dan mendengar perkataannya tadi?! Taufan sangat malu sekarang!

"Kau mengetahui semuanya?"

"Mengetahui? Mengetahui apa?" Halilintar menyeringai jahil pada Taufan yang menatapnya gugup.

"Kau pasti tahu hal itu tadi! Perbuatan dan kata-kataku tadi, uhh!" Halilintar tertawa melihat Taufan menutupi wajahnya yang merah memakai bantal sofa.

Setelah tawa Halilintar mereda, remaja itu mengelus pipi Taufan dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, Taufan? Aku sangat senang ketika kau membalas perkataanku tadi itu." Halilintar sedikit berdehem, di pipinya terlihat rona merah yang samar-samar.

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Taufan?"

"E-ehh! T-tidak ada."

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku. Telingaku masih normal tahu, dan tadi kau bilang senang juga mendengarnya bukan?" Halilintar sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Taufan kini sudah seperti tomat yang siap dipetik. Lalu Halilintar pun memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dari dirinya tersebut. "Kau ini, selalu malu-malu saja."

"Habisnya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kak Hali suka menjahiliku! Jadi tadi kukira Kak Hali mengigau, dan kubalas saja perkataan Kakak! Tapi ternyata, itu sungguhan?"

"Ya, itu sungguhan."

Taufan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal sofa lagi, lalu melirik Halilintar, dan melihat Halilintar sedang tersenyum kecil padanya. Sontak Taufan menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi, cukup membuat Halilintar sedikit _sweatdrop_ dengan sifat malu-malu Adiknya itu.

"Berarti kau juga mencintaiku, 'kan?" tanya Halilintar dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Taufan.

"Iya, dan sekarang Kak Hali istirahat saja di kamar! Aku mau menonton tv!" Ujar Taufan membuat Halilintar sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Tidak, aku mau menemanimu."

"Tapi Kak Hali butuh istirahat!"

"Tidak."

"Tapi-!"

"Diamlah Taufan, aku tidak bisa mendengar beritanya."

Taufan hanya menghela napas pasrah dengan sifat keras kepala Halilintar itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. Taufan pun menyelinap ke dalam pelukan Halilintar, sementara Halilintar merengkuh tubuh Taufan dengan posesif. "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi nanti jangan salahkan aku bila demam Kak Hali makin parah."

"Dan jangan salahkan aku bila kau tertular demamku nantinya."

Lalu mereka berdua pun saling menatap, Taufan dengan wajah cemberutnya, sedangkan Halilintar dengan wajah jahilnya. Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap, mereka pun tertawa bersama, dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Ket : (*) = Disini, rumahnya Tok Aba dan Ochobot beda, jadi para Elemental tinggalnya beda rumah sama mereka berdua. (A/N : lanjutan fic ini ada di fic saya yang berjudul "Pocky" di chapter 4)**

 **Gimana Minna? Apa cukup memuaskan? Saya harap begitu :'3 sebenarnya, ficnya udah selesai kemarin, tapi saya publish sekarang soalnya kemarin itu komputernya sempet error sebentar, dan saya punya banyaakk tugas yang numpuk /nyeh**

 **Jadi saya pilih publish sekarang aja deh, hehe xD**

 **Ah ya, apa Halilintar disini terlalu OOC gak? Kalau saya baca di fanfic lain, Halilintar selalu dikesankan kayak galak, dingin, dan tegasnya minta ampun gitu. Jujur, saya agak gak suka sama sifat Halilintar yang kayak gitu (maaf kalau ada yang merasa tersindir). Karena menurut saya, Halilintar sebenarnya memang punya sifat yang galak, tapi ga terlalu galak juga, dan gak terlalu dingin. Mungkin Halilintar yang ada di Canon nya kayak gitu sih, jadi saya membuat sifat Halilintar seperti galak tapi penyayang, dingin tapi bisa jahil, tegas tapi bisa tertawa dengan mudahnya (?)**

 **Dan, saya kalau nulis ficnya itu bagus gak sih? Banyak temen saya yang bilang kalau fanfic buatan saya terlalu 'fluff' kadang x'D juga, saya memang gak bisa buat fanfic yang konfliknya terlalu berat sih x'D**

 **Yap, sekian dari saya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata-kata yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman saat membaca fic ini**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **RnR please~! xD**

* * *

 **Omake 1**

.

.

Halilintar yang sibuk menyesap teh buatan Taufan, dikagetkan dengan Taufan yang tiba-tiba menarik ujung bajunya. Lalu, Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan penasaran, seolah-olah tatapannya itu berbicara seperti _ada-apa-Taufan-?_ Sedangkan Taufan hanya menyamankan posisinya di bahu Halilintar, kemudian Taufan mulai berbicara.

"Kak Hali, kenapa Kakak suka sekali hujan-hujanan? Itu 'kan bisa membuat Kakak sakit seperti sekarang."

Halilintar tersenyum kecil, ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Taufan dengan lembut, setelah itu mencubit pipi kiri Taufan dengan gemas yang dibalas protesan dari Taufan. "Karena tetesan air hujan turun begitu saja, seperti tahu bahwa kita merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi, tetesan air hujan yang jatuh juga seperti mencurahkan kepedihan serta kesedihan dalam diri kita."

Halilintar tersenyum lembut pada Taufan, sedangkan Taufan sedikit kagum dengan jawaban Halilintar. "Sekarang, kau puas dengan jawabannya?"

"Iya, mungkin sepertinya aku akan ikut hujan-hujanan bersamamu lain kali~!" Balas Taufan menampilkan cengirannya, membuat Halilintar mau tak mau menghembuskan napas maklum dengan sifat ceria Taufan, lalu Halilintar mengecup sebentar dahi Taufan.

"Boleh, asalkan kau jangan sampai sakit. Aku bisa kerepotan bila kau sakit nantinya."

"Ehh? Kak Hali jahat! Aku 'kan sudah rela tidak masuk sekolah untuk menjagamu!"

Halilintar tertawa lagi, sampai akhirnya pintu rumah mereka terbuka, menampilkan para Saudara Kembar mereka sudah pulang dari sekolah. Buru-buru Halilintar dan Taufan memisahkan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat itu, lalu pura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi tadi. Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar hanya bodo amat dengan Kakak pertama dan kedua mereka. Sementara Gempa hanya memandang mereka dengan heran.

.

.

 **Omake 2**

.

.

Sore sudah menjelang, Halilintar sedang membaca novelnya dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya. Demamnya sudah menurun, tapi dia tetap harus meminum obat. Halilintar tidak suka dengan obat, baginya obat itu sangat pahit, tapi melihat Taufan sudah sukarela merawatnya, dia ikutan rela untuk meminum obatnya. Dan seperti sekarang, Taufan datang dengan segelas air dan obat di kedua tangannya.

"Kak Hali, waktunya meminum obat."

"Tidak, aku tidak suka obat."

"Kak Hali, kau harus meminumnya!" Taufan sedikit berseru kesal, dia 'kan ingin Halilintar cepat sembuh!

Halilintar mendengus kesal, dirinya tidak suka dipaksa dan Taufan itu pemaksa. Dengan berat hati, Halilintar mengambil obat di tangan Taufan lalu menguntalnya ke mulutnya, setelah itu meminum air yang dibawakan Taufan. Taufan terlihat tersenyum puas, saat dirinya berbalik untuk mengembalikan gelas itu, tubuh ramping Taufan tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Halilintar.

Dan keterkejutan Taufan tidak berakhir sampai disana, bibirnya tiba-tiba dikunci oleh bibir Halilintar! Taufan ingin sekali berteriak karena malu! Tapi dia juga merasakan bahwa Halilintar malah menyalurkan obat yang telah diminumnya menuju mulutnya! Obat yang tadi berada di mulut Halilintar telah berpindah ke mulut Taufan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Halilintar melepas aksinya tadi, dan mulai membaca kembali novelnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Taufan menganga tidak percaya setelah dia memaksa menelan obat itu. "K-Kak Ha-Hali! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tidak mau minum obat."

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui kenapa kalian bersikap aneh saat kami pulang tadi." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka dari arah belakang, sontak Halilintar dan Taufan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan menemukan Gempa sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, Adik mereka juga terlilhat tersenyum penuh arti.

"G-G-GEMPA?! KAU MELIHAT SEMUANYA?!" Seru Taufan, kini dia benar-benar malu!

"Ya, aku tadi melihatnya, secara tidak sengaja tepatnya. Tenang, akan kurahasiakan dari mereka kok." Gempa tersenyum lagi, sementara Halilintar hanya menyeringai ke arah Gempa.

"Gempa, kurasa suatu hari kau akan membocorkan hal ini kepada yang lainnya." Halilintar menyeringai, Gempa tersenyum aneh, dan Taufan yang sibuk meredamkan teriakannya melalui bantal yang menutupi wajah merahnya agar teriakannya tidak terdengar.

Well, Gempa pasti akan memberitahukan yang lainnya bukan? Cepat atau lambat, Gempa akan memberitahukannya dengan caranya sendiri tentunya.

.

.

.

 **The True END**


End file.
